<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 слов про Гамбита и Логана by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841507">10 слов про Гамбита и Логана</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В десятку [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по 10 ключевым словам</p><p>1. асфальт<br/>2. взрывоопасно<br/>3. запой (глагол)<br/>4. любимого<br/>5. знак<br/>6. каравеллой<br/>7. зимовать<br/>8. крышу<br/>9. идиот<br/>10. вместе</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В десятку [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 слов про Гамбита и Логана</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>асфальт</b>
</p><p>Когда под колёсами одолженного у Циклопа мотоцикла разрывается один из камушков, Логан даже не успевает рвануть руль в сторону. Под его руками - пыльный асфальт, а перед глазами - тот самый камень с нарисованным маркером знаком пиковой масти.<br/>- Твою мать, - сдержанно рычит Логан, поднимаясь. Из разбитой головы кровь уже не течёт, но и той, что успела, достаточно, чтобы воротник пыльной рубашки противно лип к шее.<br/>- Подвезти тебя? - Гамбит элегантно открывает пассажирскую дверь своего кабриолета, и Логан ни на секунду не сомневается, что этот французский засранец специально ждал где-нибудь за поворотом, чтобы появиться в самый драматичный момент.<br/>- Да, - рычит Логан и, оглянувшись, на полыхающий мотоцикл, одним прыжком забирается в машину и закрывает Гамбита спиной от взрыва.<br/>Бросив ему на колени изодранную обгоревшими осколками куртку, он выпихивает Гамбита с водительского кресла, с удовольствием глядя, как наливаются алым свечением сузившиеся глаза:<br/>- Это моя машина.<br/>- Сначала научись планировать все мелочи, салага, - Логан щёлкает Гамбита по лбу, - К тому же, тебе нужно будет подумать.<br/>- О чём? - спрашивает Гамбит, когда машина, взревев мотором, трогается с места, и Логан ухмыляется, раскуривая сигару.<br/>- О том, что ты скажешь Циклопу про его мотоцикл.</p><p>
  <b>взрывоопасно</b>
</p><p>Выбрасывая очередной взорванный неконтролируемым во время оргазма выбросом энергии будильник, Логан вздыхает и чешет в затылке.<br/>- Ты не предупреждал, что спать с тобой будет так... - он усмехается, - Взрывоопасно.<br/>Гамбит ничего не говорит. У него во рту - полоски лейкопластыря, которыми он, извернувшись, пытается залепить порезы на спине.</p><p>
  <b>запой (глагол)</b>
</p><p>- Чего ещё мы о тебе не знаем? - спрашивает Логан, когда они возвращаются из этих дурацких болот, и Гамбит с наслаждением стягивает с себя пропитанные застоявшейся болотной водой штаны. Он делает вид, что ему плевать на сидящего на стуле Логана. Получается плохо. - Окольцованный, приносящий жертвы какой-то страшной бабе из болота...<br/>Гамбит молча швыряет в него скомканную рубашку, прекрасно зная, что она превратится в тряпочные ленточки, но рубашка - это еще не самая страшная жертва, которую он приносит.<br/>- А ещё я умею вышивать крестиком и неплохо пою, - огрызается он и дёргает со спинки шкафа халат. В тишине отчётливо слышно, как лязгают когти Логана, втягиваясь обратно.<br/>- Ну-ка, запой, - он откидывается на спинку стула, и тот стонет под тяжестью его адамантового скелета.<br/>Гамбит решает не жертвовать халатом и ретируется в душ, надеясь, что Логану станет скучно в одиночестве, и он уйдет.<br/>Он ошибается. Как только щёлкает шпингалет, Логан неслышно подходит к двери ванной и прижимается к ней ухом, слушая, как нежащийся под потоками горячей воды Гамбит мурчит себе под нос что-то из Эдит Пиаф.</p><p>
  <b>любимого</b>
</p><p>- Привезли мы твоего любимого Гамбита, - заявляет Скотт с порога и скидывает безвольное тело на руки едва успевшему убрать когти Логану.<br/>- Схуяли любимого? - Логан щурится так, что Циклоп невольно поднимает руку к очкам, готовый выстрелить, но его спасает Джин.<br/>- Любимого соперника, - поправляет она Циклопа и, когда Логан, смирившись, уходит из холла, кричит ему в спину: - Только отнеси его в медотсек, а не к себе в комнату.</p><p>
  <b>знак</b>
</p><p>У него спина в шрамах: три параллельных пореза на одной лопатке и три - на другой. Они болят, когда резко меняется погода и когда в прачечной слишком сильно крахмалят его белье, но Гамбит не обращается к докторам, чтобы их свести, потому что этот знак похож на крылья: три пера на одной лопатке, три - на другой.<br/>И ещё никто не знает, как сводит всё тело от наслаждения, когда Логан, прижав его одной рукой к кровати, проводит языком вдоль этих царапин.</p><p>
  <b>каравеллой</b>
</p><p>- Эта ваша униформа, - морщится Реми, разглядывая себя в зеркале, и Логан хмыкает, поддевая ногой валяющуюся на полу одежду. - Бред какой-то.<br/>- В своё время Циклоп предложил мне жёлтый спандекс, - Росомаха скребет себя ногтями по подбородку, когда Гамбит наклоняется, чтобы застегнуть пряжки на сапогах, и ткань комбинезона обтягивает его ноги, как вторая кожа. - Думаю, он пойдёт тебе больше.<br/>- Я бы предпочёл что-нибудь более... - он шевелит пальцами в воздухе, словно рисуя кружева, - И обязательно плащ.<br/>- И вместо истребителя ты бы управлял каравеллой, - хмыкает Логан и хлопает Гамбита по плечу. - Кстати, об истребителе: нас ждут на борту.</p><p>
  <b>зимовать</b>
</p><p>Росомаха остаётся зимовать в школе Ксавье.<br/>- Холодно в горах, - поясняет он Грозе.<br/>- Надо помочь вам с детьми, - говорит он Джин, расставляя в классе стулья.<br/>- Чтобы побольше позлить тебя, конечно, - он выдыхает вонючий сигарный дым в лицо Циклопу.<br/>- У меня есть на то свои причины, - он кивает Профессору, надеясь, что тот не влезет ему в голову, но напрасно.<br/>- Твоя причина только что потащила первогодок играть в снежки, - сообщает он, на миг отвлекаясь от книги. - Предлагаю проследить, чтобы его снежки не взрывались.</p><p>
  <b>крышу</b>
</p><p>Гамбит уверен, что ничего серьезного не происходит: просто умопомрачительный секс, после которого он ещё пару часов с трудом может соединить колени, просто наркотическая почти зависимость от запаха металла в сочетании с табаком этих дурацких сигар, просто черви теперь его любимая масть.<br/>Но когда Логан сминает в пальцах окурок и безнадёжно спрашивает, кажется, даже не у Гамбита, а у колонн на крыльце:<br/>- Что же у меня от тебя так крышу рвёт? - Гамбит теряется, и на первом этаже вышибает стёкла. Отряхиваясь от осколков, Логан смеётся: - У меня рвёт крышу, у тебя - разлетаются к чертям барьеры.<br/>Гамбит смотрит на него ошарашенно и думает, что телепатия - это заразно.<br/>А потом просит у Логана сигару, чтобы хоть немного успокоить нервы.</p><p>
  <b>идиот</b>
</p><p>- Ты зачем с ней целоваться полез, идиот? - первое, что слышит Гамбит, открывая глаза. Над ним - белый потолок медотсека, а рядом сидит Росомаха, закинув ноги на край его кровати и перелистывая страницы журнала. - Ты же знал, что она вытягивает силы.<br/>Гамбит тянется руками к вискам и вяло огрызается:<br/>- Ты, что, ревнуешь, мон шер?<br/>Логан молча смотрит на него, изогнув бровь, и Гамбит понимает, что попытка была неудачной, а ещё то, что ему чертовски хочется курить.<br/>- Принести? - спрашивает Логан, ещё до того, как Гамбит открывает рот, чтобы высказаться по этому поводу, и его голос звучит почти дружелюбно. Заметив его удивление, он поясняет: - От тебя совсем не пахнет табаком, это необычно.<br/>Логан встаёт со стула и торопится уйти до того, как Гамбит успеет спросить, почему он так хорошо знает запах его тела.</p><p>
  <b>вместе</b>
</p><p>- Чего ты так боишься? - спрашивает Логан, удерживая Гамбита за плечи, а это, знаете ли, не та хватка из которой легко вырваться. Тот смотрит исподлобья, на встревоженное лицо Логана, но ничего не говорит, только опускает голову, и его рыжие волосы путаются в кучерявой поросли на груди Росомахи. - Ты боишься ответственности? - уточняет он, и удерживает тонкие, по сравнению с его собственными ладонями, запястья Гамбита прежде, чем он успевает зарядить подушку под его головой.<br/>- Ты просишь от меня невозможного, - бурчит Гамбит, прижимаясь виском к руке Логана, и тот, извернувшись, гладит его по щеке.<br/>- Я прошу просто не сбегать сегодня и остаться вместе со мной.<br/>- Только сегодня? - уточняет Гамбит, приподнимаясь, и Логан кивает:<br/>- Прошу - только сегодня, - он обнимает Гамбита своей тяжелой рукой поперёк спины, путаясь пальцами в длинной рыжей гриве, и Гамбит сдаётся.<br/>Он опускает голову на грудь Логану, чувствуя, как она размеренно поднимается и опускается, и как неожиданно быстро бьется под адамантовыми рёбрами сердце.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>